Heavenly Voices
by GrangersWheezy
Summary: On the night of the final battle in the second war, Ron Weaslys' reality came crashing down. Can he make up for lost time? Will he have the chance? (My first fanfic and a Ron Hermione story. Maybe some Harry Ginny later...) Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

She could hear voices. Voices… and an impenatrible layer of darkness clung to her mind, swirling around like a dense fog. The voices were clearer now… they were saying something, talking about someone who was lucky to be here, to be alive.

They're talking about me…

The fogginess made it sound so confusing. She had been found… he had found her? Alone in the dark, unconscious, bleeding, barely clinging to life. She was dead… No of course not, but she had died. She didn't remember dying, only the beautiful agonizing pain, gathering her into its embracing arms and pulling her deep down into that dark abyss. The voices stopped…


	2. Souls' Song

**Chapter 1: **

**Souls' Song**

WHAT? A voice shouted in the darkness of her mind, sending some of the deep fog scattering. She had heard someone talking to her. Like a whisper in the wind. It's singing, she realized. The most beautiful voice singing the worlds most wonderful song to her.

_"I'll be at your side. Forever and ever…" _A tear made its way down the side of his cheek as he sang softly into her ear. He had written this song just for her. He had never imagined that life held such pain as this. Every living second felt like a year, every breath like a dagger to his chest, and every thought on her.

It was by sheer luck that he had found her battered body in the woods. He was lucky that it had been a clear night with a full moon. At first, he didn't know what he was seeing. It looked as if a bear or something had beaten this poor person senseless. He wouldn't have left the path to check for any signs of life if he hadn't seen it lying on the ground mere feet from him.

How many times had he seen her pull out her wand? Hundreds maybe even thousands of times over the last seven years. She was the smartest, brightest, stubbornest, most beautiful thing he had ever encountered. And he loved her with all of his heart. Deep down inside he had always known. He just never let himself delve that deeply, let those emotions come out. After her parents were killed, she became an extension of his family, closer than ever.

When he had found her his heart stopped. And then he knew in one blazing instant that he needed her and that if she died so would he. He had checked her pulse which was horribly weak, her breathing shallow and ragged. She even stopped breathing while he was surveying the damage. Somehow, he brought her back to this world, called for help until it felt like his throat was torn apart and bleeding. After what seemed like an eternity, someone found him clutching her battered form and helped him get her to the hospital.

They said that all they could do now was wait.

Finishing his song, he brushed away his tears and softly kissed her temple, the least injured part of her face. Sitting back up in his chair, he surveyed the various contraptions that the healers had hooked her up too. Since she was so unstable still, they had to wait for her to wake so that they could begin her healing process in earnest.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the witch on duty entered into her dark room. He wiped his tears away furiously, not wanting other people to see. Walking over to her other side, the witch held out her wand and placed it against her charges' temple. After a moment, she turned to look at him.

"Well, it seems that her vital signs are picking up finally. Hopefully she will be awake soon." He gave her a small smile and nodded. After watching him for a moment, she spoke again. "I'm afraid that visiting hours are over now. You can come back tomorrow morning if you like." Nodding again, he gave her a kiss on the hand and nodded toward the witch as he exited the room.

He walked quickly down the now deserted halls of the hospital. He had been here so often since she had been admitted that he could have found his way to her in his sleep. Reaching the lobby, he exited and quickly disapparated.


	3. Smile

**Chapter 2:**

**Smile**

Seconds later, he appeared outside of his home. Wearily, he went 'round back past the cattails surrounding their pond and entered into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Said a figure at the table. Nearly falling over himself in surprise, he made his way over to the person who had spoken. Seeing the outline of a man with messy hair and glasses, he knew that it was his friend Harry.

"She's … She's hanging in there. The witch said that she should be waking up soon because she's getting stronger." Ron choked out. His throat felt so dry. Pulling out his wand, he gave it a flick towards the cooler and grabbed the pitcher of water that came to him and poured himself a glass.

"You need to get some rest man. You've been up there nearly everyday. This isn't good for you, you'll kill yourself." Harry said watching his best friend carefully.

"Better me than her mate." Ron said. Gulping down his water. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each thinking about how much had happened recently and hoping that she would get better. "You know…it's been nearly a month. Since… that night, since she was injured." He whispered quietly.

"I know. It seems like it was an entire lifetime ago. Like its' been years since we've talked to her, seen her smile." Harry replied, getting a little choked up, she was like his sister. Ron remembered her smile, lighting her face up like the sun. He always caught himself watching her smile; when she was reading, telling a joke, fighting with him…

"Yea… I don't know what I'll do if she isn't alright Harry." Ron sputtered choking back tears. "She means so much more that I ever knew." Glancing at Harry, he saw a small smile on his face.

"I know she does mate. She'll get better, it'll be alright you'll see." Sighing Ron looked at the clock on the wall and was hardly surprised that it said 1:00 a.m.

"Alright, well I reckon it's time for sleep. See you in the morning right?" Harry grunted in agreement. And he set off up the rickety old staircase and arrived in his room, flopping on the bed and drifting to sleep almost immediately.

He was awakened by someone knocking on his door, rather rudely he thought groggily as he rolled over. "Whatcha want?" He tried to shout at the door, which opened in response. Harry then popped his head in.

"Hey, mate you had better get up. An owl arrived a few hours ago from St. Mungos." Sitting bolt upright, Ron opened his mouth about to ask a million questions but was interrupted. "Now before you get too excited, they said that she's waking up."

"What! When? Can she talk? Does she remember what happened? Do-"

"Ron I don't know! The quicker you get dressed the sooner we can be there and you can see for yourself." Harry said as his head disappeared out of the doorway.

She's awake! He found his mind shouting over and over again. I hope that she doesn't remember what happened that night. It would be terrible to have to live with that memory. Fumbling, he managed to get himself into a pair of blue jeans and a green button down shirt. He headed out of his room and rushed down the stairs his footsteps thundering behind him. Entering into the kitchen he barely noticed his mum, Fred, George and Ginny were there along with Harry.

"Well let's go!" He shouted as he disapparated with a crack.

With several cracks, Ron, Harry, Fred and George arrived in the lobby of St. Mungo's. Setting off quickly, Ron began to head towards the lifts and to her room but was stopped.

"Oi! Ron are you not going to wait for Mum and Ginny then?" Fred shouted. Groaning Ron stopped down the corridor and waited for Ginny and his mum to come spinning out of one of the Floo-Network fires, covered in soot. When the rest of the group caught up with him, they proceeded to squish themselves into a lift. Ron was so excited and relieved that he was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and muttering 'Hurry up, hurry up…'

"Forth Floor. Spell Damage, including Unliftable jinxes, hexes, and incorrectly applied charms." Said the voice of an elderly witch that had a slight speech impediment. Scurrying out of the lift doors, Ron turned left down the hall and took the second right and entered the correct ward. Counting the doors, he stopped short, Ginny running into him from behind.

"Ron! You clutz, why did you stop like that?" Scowling, Ginny went around him and followed the rest of his family into the room.

Clapping a hand on his shoulder, Harry looked at Rons' face, which was surprisingly pale. "All right mate? You look like you're about to start belching out slugs or faint or something."

Staring straight ahead down the hall, Ron nodded woodenly. "Yea… Yea, I'm ok. I just need a minute. To prepare myself." He said, quite distractedly.

"Ok, well don't wait out here too long. You've got more right than some to be seeing her." With that Harry disappeared into the room leaving Ron in the hall.


End file.
